


One Direction Dirty Imagines

by niallbearlarrypoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Imagination, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallbearlarrypoo/pseuds/niallbearlarrypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Loveys ! :D<br/>Well, this is the same ohl' Kelsey making you guys imagines :DD I hope you guys enjoy them and just you'll know , yes i do make personal ones for you if you ask :D So if you want one all I'll need is your name , who with , and how you want the story to be (Romantic drama, scary, confusion, etc.')Haha so yeah ^.^<br/>-Kelsey xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Want an imagine ? Ask away :DDD**

**Bare with me children xD**

**i have school to so ill try to do these every friday or any day I got spare time ^.^**


	2. The Right Way To Appoligies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All You Wonderful People Named Jordan ^.^ Just thought you guys needed an imagine :D also I really like that name so C; Yeah , here you go :D xxx

"Harry leave ! You know what you did was wrong . I will never forgive you ! You piece of no good. I should of listened to Liam and stayed away from you ! . " You yell at Harry as you ran up to your room .

*Earlier this week*

You and your boyfriend Harry went to a club on a Friday Night. You had nothing else to do and you wanted to see what it would be like . You guys were enjoying yourself for the first 2 hours until he started drinking a lot . He was drunk and not caution of his actions after a several more shots .. You went to get him some water so he would relax a little and cut off the beer. You were making your way through the crowed trying to ignore any movement and as you walked towards him you found him making out with another girl . You were furious. You felt your sight turn blurry in just seconds . Your throat turned dry. You were heartbroken. Just as you were about to walk away Harry yelled your name out ."Jordan no wait ! " You didn't hesitate on resuming to run through the warm bodies that were dancing in the club . Just as you were inches out of the club he catches up with you .He took hold of your  arm and looked at oyu in the eye. "Jordan please . " You were already crying . you forced yourself out of his grip and looked at him in the eye. "No Harry , save it . " You told him in  a very soft tone ,. You were unable to speak . You quickly decided to run out and headed toward your car and drove off. You were at your house minutes later watching t.v and eating a ham and cheese sandwich. You kept on getting calls form Harry and kept on denying every single one . You didn't want to listen to his lame excuse of being _drunk_.

*present day *

You were just about to turn off the t.v and head over to your room when you heard the door knock. "ugh who would be knocking at the door at 1 of the morning? " You hissed at Liam who just so happens to be your brother. He was on his laptop the whole time and you didn't bother to ask why . He was so caring and just so quiet. "I don't know. So what ? Now I need to open the door right ? " He asked you as he gave you a serious look then laughed at how you looked at him with puppy eyes and pouted out your  lips . He got up the sofa and placed his laptop on the side. He was headed towards the door when the person on the other side knocked on the door twice as harder as the first time . "Dahm be caref-" Liam was interrupted by Harry as he rushed into he house without any permission.

You sat up from the sofa and looked at Harry with a furious face. "Harry why are you here? Go away !. " you yelled at him as you pushed him out of the door. His eyes were bloody red and he looked so pale . He had bags under his eyes and hi sgreen eyes looked more yelklow other than green . You didn't really care at the moment you just didn't want to see his face. "Harry can you please leave? Jordan is not in the mood . " Liam tried telling Harry to leave. Harry looked at him and looked at you . "Just 10 minutes ? " Harry asked both of you . You looked at Liam and he shrugged his shoulders signaling you that he didn't mind . "ugh okay , but just 10 minutes. " you tell him . "Ill be upstairs if you need me . " Liam said as he went to grab his laptop and headed upstairs. You headed to the sofa and sat down . You looked at him and he was looking at you with such a settle face. "Okay what do you wa-" you were cut off . Harry didn't hesitate on kissing you. His warm smooth lips were pressed against yours . "Harry st-stop ! " You yell at him as you tired to back away from the kiss.  He wouldn't let you go . He continued to make his way down to your neck, "Jordan - please forgive me . " He whispered onto your neck causing shivers to go up your spine . He made his way back up to your lips . He was pressing his tongue to your lips begging for permission to enter .You didn't hesitate and let him . Your tongues were now fighting each other . Oh , how you missed his kisses. He started to wonder his hand over your thighs . You dropped your head back as his hands traced your body ,your lips still in sink .

"Harry I -" you tried to mumble through the kiss . He stopped and  looked at you . You guys were inches apart. "What is it Jordan. ? " He asked . You looked at him and kissed him again .Tongues fighting , lips moving together and his hands tracing your inner thighs. "I forgive you . " You say in between breathes. He mummbled, "Im glad you do . " He started kissing your neck and leaves trails of wet kisses as he made his way down to your collor bone . His hands made their way up to your back and try to unhook your braw. You laughed at his struggle to get them off . You decided to help him . You unhooked your braw and he took it off he immediately started to kiss your breast. You curved your back and bit on your lip at the sensation he caused to go through your body . He started to form circles round your nipples with his tongue and sucked on them slowly causing you to let out a little moan . He looked at you and smiled.

You decided to tug on his shirt gesturing him to take it off. He took his shirt in just seconds and traced the tips of his fingers tracing your stomach and going up to your thighs. You were only wearing a t-shirt so he could see your panties as he took off your shirt. He looked at you in such a cheeky smile, "You're already wet babe ." he got closer to your private  to  take off your panties with his teeth . You bit your lips trying to hide a moan from going out. His breathe tickling your clit as he breathed heavily . "Ha-harry . ple-please stop being a tease." you say in between breathes. Harry was such a tease all you wanted was him inside of you already .

You rolled your head back as you felt his tongue on your clit . He started to suck softly knowing that was your weakness. "Oh Ha-H-harrrryyy " you moan out causing him to smirk at the middle of his work . He started to suck all over your private as he rubbed on your thighs. You couldn't help it . You rubbed his arms with your finger tips teasing him back . He chuckled , "So that's how you want it ?" he licked his middle finger and stuck it in you . You felt a tingle all over your body. His finger did wonders to you . He was licking and sucking on your clit with his tongue as he was fingering you . The sensation you were receiving made you crave him even more . He then added two more finger in you . He was going faster and faster by the second . you bit your lower lip and closed your eyes tight hiding a moan . He saw you stressing over he pleaser you were receiving and decided to suck on yourharder  clit . He was fingering you faster and faster hitting your G-spot . You ran your fingers through his curly locks and pushed him closer to your private . "Oh Harry im gunnah-im gunnah c- come ! " you yelled at him as you held on to the bed sheets and curved your back .He sucked on your clit giving you chills and you couldn't keep it in any longer. Just then you let all your juices out .Harry took out his fingers form inside you and licked them clean from all that you had just released . He continued to lick you clean .

You had enough . Just then you switched things around . You grabbed Harry by his angelic face and kissed him with tongue . You were grinding on him as he held you by the waist. You left him wet kisses leading up to him V-line and started to unbuckle his belt . "Jor-jordan . " Harry whispered out as he looked at you doing your actions. You managed to take of his belt and his pants. He was now in boxers only . _Perfect_. You looked up at him and smirked . "Now its my turn . " You winked at him . You started to rub his member which was already hard. He grunted at the pleaser he was feeling . You decided to take of his boxers and in that moment his member was exposed. Harry was staring at you impatient . That's how you know you were doing your job right .  You grabbed his member in your hands and started to kiss the tip, sending Harry chills . "J-jordan do-dont be a tease. " Harry said at he bit his lip . You giggled , "Pay back's a bitch babe . " you told him with a smirk . You slowly  inserted his member in your mouth , immediately putting it at the back of your throat . You gagged a little but that only made him get even harder. He groaned and pulled on your hair ever so lightly.

You continued to massage his balls as you licked the sides of his member. He continued to moan loudly, craving more of the pleasure. You took him in again and sucked on his member faster than before . He was controlling your head now as he moved it back and forth and kept touching it to your throat making you gag . "Ugh Jordan ! " You looked up at him and winked . He was closing his eyes tight at you. You noticed his rocking getting  sloppy and his member tensing a bit . You knew this was it .

Out of now where he twitched and squirted all over your mouth . You had no choice but to swallow it .

He looked at you and brought you up to his face. "I want you in me Harry . Now ! " You told him as he kissed every visible part of your neck . He didn't hesitate and quickly turned on top of you . You wrapped your legs around him and you felt the tip of his member nearby. You couldn't help but get even more and more excited and wet just waiting for the amazing sensation that was bound to happen. He slowly placed his self inside of you and you both moaned as the feeling exulerates you two to your high . you digged your nails into his back as he entered you fully and reached your G-spot . you noticed a small drop  of sweat come down form his neck and onto your breast.

He started to thrust slowly, not wanting to break the stare you guys were holding . He was smiling at you as you bit your lip and closed your eyes tight . "Jordan ? Look at me . " Harry demanded you immediately opened your eyes and saw Harry inches away from you. he soon smashed his lips to your as he was still inside of you . He pulled out making you stop the kiss and look at him with a confused face. He chuckled and thrusted inside of you out of no where twice as harder making  you gasp . Your head tilted back with the pleasure and pain you got . He started thrusting in and out faster and faster , your wetness all over him now . He stopped from time  to time to just kiss you and whisper how much he loved you .

Harry though it would be fun to reach you to your high so he started to rub on your nipples to give you the best high as he sloppily entered you . He rotated his hips form side to side and your breast jumped everywhere . He seemed to like it as he decided to suck on them . "I - im -close h-harryyyyy. " You said hardly as he entered you faster with each thrust . "Me too Jordan " He said looking at the work he has done .you guys started to kiss again and the kiss became sloppy as the movements got heavy and fast . Your breaths getting heavier and heavier . you felt his grip get harder on your waist. "Oh Jordan !! " Harry moaned as the both of you guys came together . You guys both dropped and were now next to each other sweaty and breathless on the sofa . He looked at  you and smiled . "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did" he told you as he kissed your forehead . "I hope you did too . I love you Hazza" You told him with a  sweet smile ."And I love you Jordan ." He said .


	3. Never Judge A Nerd

"Good morning, Class.", your math teacher says out loud to the whole class. Your gaze turns to face an unknown boy. He stands next to your teacher and actually; he looks really cute. He was wearing nerdy glasses, a red polo and brown pants. You hear the girls in the fornt row whisper and giggle. You know they are laughing about the new boy. And the rest of the class know it, too. "This is your new class mate.", the teacher points to the blond boy. "Uhm..I-….I’m….Niall and…I-…I’m from…Ireland.", he stutters with his thick irish accent and blushes. Niall goes a couple of steps towards a seat to sit down on a chair next to Max the most popular football player in your school. But before he could sit down Max grabs the chair and pulls it away so Niall lands on the cold, hard ground. "Ouch!", he whispers and rubs his arm. Everybody starts to laugh expect of you. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. "C’mon nerd, don’t be a cry baby!", Max laughs. Niall groans and looks to the ground. "You can sit next to me if you want.", you say quietly but loud enough that everyone can hear it. "Really?", he ask in shock making sure you’re not joking. You nod your head and smile. You are very popular and everybody loves you because you’re nice to everyone. Normally girls like you would never even look at guys like him but you're  different. There’s no difference between the ‘cool’ people and the "nerdy" people. They’re not nerds for you, they’re people . Niall sat next to you pushing the chair in closer tot eh table as he sat down. . You notice he’s staring at you from time to time but you pretend that you don’t see it. Your teacher gave you a sheet of paper at the beginning of class as Max was being the jerk he is and took the chair out of Niall's reach. So you need to work on it the whole class. "Urgh, I hate math!", you groan quietly to yourself but Niall hears you. "Maybe I can help you?", he asks and smiles shy. "Only if you want to.", he adds nervously as you give him a smile back. "I’d love to, Niall. Oh by the way I’m y/n.", you reply. The school bell rings and everyone jumps up and runs across the floors. It was Friday and everyone was looking foward to the weekend. " How about we go to my place now?", he suggests as he flashed you a shy but very confident smile. You nod and grabbed your bag . "Let's go . "You tell him and you follow him to his car. None of you two say a word. It’s an uncomfortable silence between you two but not to awkward. After a short drive he parks his car in front of a huge house. "Wow.", you murmur and stare at the beautiful house. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My dad has an own company.", he laughs.You laugh at his state ment . _it’s like he could read your thoughts_. You rush to the door and enter the living room . You stared at the whole house in _aw_ as he walked in and dropped his keys on the table next to the door . "Living room or my rom?", he asks as he gave you a very calm look . You point upstairs and you guys headed up to his room . The trip was very long actually . You guys talked about the pictures that were in the hallways .  You finally reached to the door of his room. He opens it and you stepped in. "Take a seat . "he tells you . "Don't mind if i do . " You reply to him. You took a sit down on a chair while he takes a seat on his king size bed. His room is not like a typical room for boys. It’s blue and he has a lot of books. "I like your room. I love blue.", you smile; making him blush again. "Thanks.", he answers. Niall cleared his throat and you looked at him . He patted a place next ot him on the bed as a sign for you to go over. . "Come here.", he demands so you go and sit down next to him. You both sit really close but you didn't mind at all . You actually like it. "Let’s start. What’s your problem in math?", he asks . You explain to him as simpe as possible "Everything . " you laugh out . He giggles . He got up and walked towards a shelve where he had math books and a notebook . He walked back to you with the materials . He spent about 1 hour  trying to explain to you everything you don’t understand. You learn and learn and learn and after one hour more you can’t concentrate anymore. You seemed to get distracted by him alot .  You kept on staring at  his pink lips and imagined how it would be to kiss them. You’re sure those soft lips would fit perfectly onto yours. You just couldn't help but imagine how they would  feel on your pussy? " Earth to y/n", he shouts and waves his hand in front of your face. "Oh, I…uhm…I was distracted.", you sigh and look at the ground.

  
                    "Distracted much ??", he smirks. You gulp and begin to stutter. "Tell me babe, what has you distracted ? Am I the reason?", he teases. "Y-..Yes you are.", you murmur. And out of the blue his lips lays on yours. You have never imagined he would of had such a rough, sexy side like this. He’s definitely the dominant type in bed. He pushes you onto his bed and hovers over you. His tongue begs for entrance and open your mouth in approval .  He deepened the kiss and explored your mouth with his tounge. His grunts and hip action made a small moan slip out of your mouth. "You like that baby, eh?", he teases as his left hand finds his way to your breasts. He starts messageing them through the cover of your shirt. With one swift motion his hands are under your shirt playing with the hem . He manages to take off oyu shirt. He stares at your body in aw as to the way you had taken your pants off so quick . You were suddlently pulled under him and you were now laying under him with just your black lace bra. He unclaps it and stares down at your explosed boobs. "Beautiful.", he whispers before taking one nipple between his lips. He sucks on it and twirls his tongue around it as his right hand gives your other breast a special treatment, too. "Mmmmmm.", you moan. He pulls out your breast and leaves hot wet kisses on your stomach. He kisses down your stomach before he reaches your panties. He quickly too them off with his teeth and looked at you . "Who makde you this wet y/n?", he smirks and kisses you right in betweeen you thighs . You needed him the most right now . You couldnt wait. "Dont tease !  NEED YOU IN ME !! NOW !!!", you moan loud. "I thought you'd never ask .", he adds. "Get in me now ! .", you moan. "Not until you're twice as wet. .",he tells you  as his tongue licks your clit. "Niall….Niall…..Niiiiaaaallll!", you moan from the back of your lungs. His thumb rubbing  your clit roughly as his tongue teases your clit. "I’m gonna cum!", you scream as a wave of pleasure overcomes you. He smirks against your skin before he hovers over you and locks his gaze with yours. He suddenly slips into you leaving  you no time to adjust to his huge size. "Niall…you’re so big!", you moan. "I’m gonna fuck your tight little pussy so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week.", his husky voice screams as he pounds into you again and again. You wrap your arms around his neck as he grunts loudly. "I’m close.", you stutter unable to say one more word. The room is filling with your loud moans as he slams into you one last time. He shoots his liquids into you and this brings you over the edge. You feel your walls tighten around his cock and a loud moan slip out of your mouth. He collapse onto you and don’t move for more than five minutes. Then he finally rolls over and lays next to you with a heavy breath. "Maybe we should continue learning maths.", he murmurs. "Maybe we should.", you reply before you give him a light peek on his swollen and pink lips.

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like , I hope you enjoy this(: Leave kudos Comments ♥ thank you and sray beautiful(:  
> -Kelsey xx.


	4. Room 3046

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was just an idea I randomly got. So any females named Kelsey I hope you enjoy !;*   
>  thank you all for reading ! ^.^  
> -Kelsey xx.

It was 10 of the morning . Great , another day of work. I worked at a hotel and I was a room assistant. Boy did I hate my job. I always had to go to every hotel room and do what the person that stays in it wants me to do . I always got told to clean their kitchen or clean up the whole room like if I'm their servant . The only reason I didn't quit was because It was the only job I could find that pays a decent amount of money. I was taking a shower when I heard the phone in my bedroom ring . I grabbed a towel and got out . I was headed to the phone but I was to late so they left a voice mail . "Kelsey . It's me John . You have a room to get to at 12 . Be here in an hour . " John the hotel manager said . "ugh ! FUCK !! " I yelled as I was headed to my closet to grab my outfit . I tossed on my clothes and combed my hair down. I added a bit of mascara, blush and lipstick . I headed to my living room and grabbed an apple . "Ill just buy me some food at the hotel . " I said to myself . I grabbed my bag , my phone , and my car keys and headed out .

~At the hotel ~

I quickly ran to the ganaders closet and grabbed the cart I had to stroll around the entire hotel . I was waiting outside the elevator to get in. I had to go to the 30th floor . I was the last one to get off the elevator . I was pretty scared the whole way up alone . Elevators scare me . I was soon in the 30th floor and walked out . I was strolling down the hall looking for hotel room number 3046 . I finally found the room and used my hotel key that has access to all the hotel rooms here. "Hello? " I yelled out as I stepped foot in as I left my cart outside . I walked in a bit more and yet no answer. The place was clean . "Hello ? You need anything ? " I holard out . Yet no answer . I stayed in there for a few minutes more when i hear a door open . I looked back to see if it was the front door and it wasn't . "Hello? " I said one last time ."Oh yeah Hi . Uhm , I was hoping you could cl-" The attractive guy was talking and cut off once he laid eyes on me . He was wearing a towel around his waist, chest and hair dripping wet. I'm guessing he had just came out of the shower. "Excuse me what ? " I said snapping him out of his mind .

"oh erhm , I was - uhm . Never mind . Ill do it myself. " He said as he gave me a cheeky smile . I noticed he had dimples . He had black low cut hair . He was very fit , you could tell he worked out. "Oh , okay then . Well, have a good day. " I told him with a smile and turned around to head out the room when I felt a cold hand grab mine. I turned around to find the guy inches away form me . My breath getting heavy. He smiled , "I'm Liam .. " he said In a cute , seductive tone. I got chills at our closeness . I looked up at his gace and smiled , "I'm Kelsey . " I told him with a very normal tone. He was staring at me for quite a while and spoke out . "You're beautiful . " He said as he stroked a lock of my hair behind my ear . i felt my self blush at his complement . "thank you " I said looking down . He cupped my chin with his thumb and index finger and tilt my head up to look at him . I didn't know what to say . He was staring deep into my eyes.I felt a cold rush through my body and quickly spoke . "i-I have to go . My boss is going to ki-" Iwas interrupted by two plum and soft lips . I hesitated on kissing back . "i - i I cant do this ... " i told him as I stopped the kiss.

"No one will know about this ..." He said as he cupped my cheeks in his hands and placed those taste full lips on mine again . His lips fit perfectly onto mine . He licked my lips as a beg for entrance to explore my mouth . I grinned and approved . Our tongues fighting for dominance. He deepened the kiss as he gently threw us on a sofa behind me . He was on top of me and I was under. Our lips still in sink . His hands exploring my body as i rubbed his back with my left hand and touched his tanned chest with my right . His wet hair leaving drops on my forehead. He unzipped my working dress which was blue and had a white apron over it . It reached me to my knee . He managed to take of my dress without losing connection of our kiss. His hands trailing my sides of the stomach , making me curve my back . His touch , so soft. "Mmm. " I whimper . He chuckled. He started kissing my neck . He kissed, suck and bit my neck leaving marks and signs he was there. I passed my fingers through his wet hair as I placed a leg over his . I brought out bodies closer than they already were. He kissed his way down to my boobs .His hands trailing their way up to my back , unhooking my bra. I took the bra off and my boobs were exposed. "Beautiful . " Liam whispered on to my left boob as he placed a sloppy kiss on it . His left hand massaging my right boob . His tongue , circling my nipple ,the piercing adding a cold feeling , causing me to curve my back . "Mhh, That feels good . " I say to him . I feel him smirking at my words. He continues to kiss his way down to my stomach . He was such a tease. "Do-don't tease . " I simply whisper to him as my eyes were closed tight . Enjoying the pleasure I was receiving . He went to take off my panties and laughed a little which made me open my eyes. "Look at you already wet. " Liam told me with that cheeky grin . Showing his dimples.

"You're just to good . " I smirked at him . He resumed on taking my panties off and his face came to my level again . His lips crashing with mine only to give me a sloppy kiss. He quickly made his way down to my vag . His breath tickling me , sending chills all over my body. He started to kiss on my clit . His lips doing wonders . I managed to let out the slightest moan . A wave of heat went over my legs and arms . He started to lick my vag , making me twitch at the pleasure I got . Soon he placed two fingers in me without warning "Ugh , Liam ! " I moan out. His fingers curved and thrusted in and out faster and faster each second as he sucked on my clit . He was hitting my G-Spot sended me to my high . "Li-Li-Liaaammm! Im--im gunnh cu-cumm !! I yell out . His fingers going twice as hard in me his licking and sucking getting harder and harder . "Ugghh !! " I moan out as I let all my juices spill over his mouth and fingers. He licked me clean and looked up at me . He sucked my juices clean off his finger. I grabbed him by this cheeks and brought him up to my lips . Kissing him and admiring his tongue action . "I'm gunnah fuck you so hard , you wont be able to walk for days ! " He said in between kisses.

I snatched his towel off exposing him. He was large . I giggled at the sight . "What is it ? " Liam said to me with a smirk " It's .. it's big . " I giggle in embarrassment . He started to kiss my neck and i felt is tip touch me . I felt a sudden cold rush . "Fuck me now Liam! " , He smirked and inserted me without any caution. "Mhhhmm . " I let out a loud moan . He thrusted in me hard , but yet he went slow . His thrust getting faster and faster as I wrapped my legs around his waist . His wet abdomen crashing to mine . His left hand massaging my breast as his right rubbed my clit. I was sweating at the sensation . I couldn't help it . "Ugh your so tight ! " Liam moand out . He was rather loud . i arched my back as his hips thrusted faster and harder , hitting my G-Spot. "Ooo yeeahh . " I whimper . I was my most highest. My walls tightening around him . Liam rocked in and out of me , our hips moving to a perfect rhythm . Istarted to trace his chest with my fingertips cause him to get goosebumps . "mmmm. " he said as he was sucking on my nipple . "Li-Liam ! Im cloosee ! " I yell out as I felt my walls tighten around him . "Hold it in !! " he holard at me . His lips moving in sink with mine . Him thrusting faster into me sending me to my most highest . "now! " He yelled . Our juices mixing each other . I feel his dick throbbing as he was still in me . Our bodies sweaty. He flipped me over so that I was on top of him. Our fore heads against one anothers . Breathless . "Wow , that was ... " , "Amazing . " I finished for him . He smiled and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Yes it was . "


	5. Perfect Dinner

“Niall I’m home ! ” you yell across the hallway of you and Niall’s house . You were grocery shopping . You had to go get ingredients for a special dinner you where going to make Niall. “I’m in the shower ! I’ll be out in 20 minutes ! ” Niall yells back to you . Great ! You had enough time to put the food away .Today was your guys anniversary . You went over to the kitchen to quickly put them away so that Niall wouldn’t see them . He would get suspicious on why the many ingredients. You were placing everything in the fridge . Placings things on top of each other . You heard the noise of a door close . _Shit !_ Niall was out already and You hadn’t even put the pasta and sauce away . “Niall can you grab me my slippers ? They’re under our bed. ” You ask Niall loud enough for him to hear . You hear him walking just about you . You had enough time to put the things away .

Niall was on his way down and you were already In the living room watching t.v like nothing had happened . “Hello Love . ” He says to You as he kisses you on the cheek . “Hello Niall . ” you say and giggle . You had to find out a way to get him out of the house for at least 30 minutes . You guys were quite quiet do to the fact that T.V was on and That 70’s Show was on . You both loved that show . You guys laughed at everything that you guys saw that was funny. You suddenly get this funny feeling . You feel like if someone was watching you . You tried to ignore it but you couldn’t. It was to strange . You looked over at Niall and his eyes were looking deep into yours .

“What ? ” You smile at him . He doesn’t answer back .He continues staring at you . “What ? ” You ask again this time louder . His hand starts to trace your face. His eyes still locked to your . “You’re so beautiful . ” He said . You giggled and broke the stare. “(y/n) .. ” He says in a soft voice. You looked up slowly. Smiling . “Hmm?” you hummed . He smiles and looks down to your lips and back to your eyes. “Tonight . Wait for me here . I’m going to make this night rememberable . I’m going out with the lads for a few. Ill be back at home until 7 . Then i’m all yours love. ” He said to you as he places a kiss on your forehead . You couldn’t help but smile . You got just what you needed without even trying . _win !_ You thought to your self . “Okay . Ill be waiting! ” You holard . He was already at the door putting on his jacket. “I love you (y/n)  . Don’t leave ! ” He told you as he pointed a finger at you as he spoke the last part. “I wont . ” You said with a light smile , Your hand on your cheek and one hand holding on to the control . He closed the door . Yes , he’s gone .

You run to the kitchen and do your thing . You were going to make him spaghetti with meatballs . He loved it . You were making a mess everywhere do to the rush you were in . It was 5 . He would be home in 2 hours.You had finished cooking by 6:30 . You still had to fix your self ! You rushed up stairs and threw on a black sleeveless dress that reached up to your knee. You pulled on some white heels. _Shit !_ You hissed to yourself. You didn’t know how to fix your hair . You decided to wear it down. You added a bit of mascara and some lip gloss. _Perfect_ .

“(y/n)? ! Im Home ! ” Niall screamed out . He sounded rather happy . You rushed out of your room without checking how you looked. You ran down the sitars . “Niall ? ” you called out . You couldn’t see him . You went to the kitchen to find him staring at the  table for two . You had prepared your dishes and had to white candles lit in the center. “Wow (y/n).. You did this ?…For me ? ” He said in aw. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He hadn’t moved his gaze from the table. You went close to him and rubbed his shoulder. “Yeah . Happy Anniversary Babe . ” You tell him. He turned around and hugs you by the waist. He loosens the hug and startes into your eyes. He licked his lips and you stare at his blue orbs. “I love you . ” He told you in a hushed voice. “I love you too ” You told him . You both had a lovely dinner and it was just the best movie night you guys have had in months .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading ! :D hope you enjoy ^.^


	6. The Sexy Cop

"Flipping through a little book of sex tips. Remember when all the boys were electric. Now that she told you going to get it. I’m guessing you’d rather just forget it."

 

You sang along with the song as you drove home. The car’s window was down, causing the wind to violently blow your hair. You were upset, and in stressed.

Ever since Zayn joined the Law Enforcement, you two had no time together. He’s always busy with work and it seemed that he preferred his job over you. And now the only thing your do to keep yourself entertained is drive around town. You crank up your radio, until the only thing you hear is Alex Turner’s voice. _" **Oh that boy’s a slag, the best you ever had, the best you ever had is just a memory and those dreams are as daft they seem my love**_."

Shortly after, even through the loud blasting music, you hear the siren of a cop car, and it's right behind you. "Ah fuck." You said as your turn down your radio and stop to the side. You fix your review mirror and see the police officer getting out of his car and begin to walk towards you. Your eyes widen as you noticed those wild curls. It was Zayn! How…how could you get pulled over? And by Zayn! That bloody boyfriend you thought angry as you slammed a fist on your steering wheel."

"Are you in a hurry Briana?" Zayn asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Well, I have to give you a ticket, Briana."

You jerked forward, putting both of your hands on the steering wheel. "For what?" You shouted. "For loudly putting my music? There was no one around."

He looked at you. "You were speeding."

You glared at him and leaned back against your seat. "That’s not fair," You said as you glared straight ahead and covered your chest with your arms. "I don’t know how you people live."

Zayn laughed. "Well love, I’ve explain my country rules before we landed."

"Zayn…Can’t you let me off the hook this time?" You pleaded.

The English man laughed as he pulled open your car door. "Briana please get out of the car."

You scoffed and looked away. "Why should I?"

"Get out of the car or else I will need to use force."

You angrily sigh, and step of the car, your arms still crossed. Suddenly, Zayn grabs your arm, and turned you around. You let out a small whimper as your chest hits the car. "What the fuck Zayn?"

You heard him chuckle, and then you felt his body on yours. "I’m sorry Briana," He seductively whispered in your ear. "But I’m so tempted right now. I just don’t want to lose my job."

His grip tightens as he pulls out his wrist cuffs and wraps them on your wrists. He finally turned you around, and smashed his lips against yours. If it wasn’t for the cuffs, your hands would run through his curly hair, and would also tug. Zayn pulled back with a big grin, and took of your glasses.

"Hey, what are y-" But before you can finish talking, he put his lips on yours again. You could feel his tongue maneuver its way inside your mouth. You groaned a little when he pulled a string of your hair.

Before you knew it, you guys were already making your way towards the cop car. Without removing his lips from yours, Zayn opened the door open, and pushed you inside. You banged your head on the handle door, but you didn’t care. All you wanted was Zayn. And now. Zayn smirked at your impatience, and began to slowly open your buttons.

"Why the fuck are you taking so long?" You asked, frustrated.

Zayn chuckled, and then began to kiss you again. You moaned under his pressure, and violently took off his shirt. You guys took a long exchange of taking of pants. Zayn was now only wearing his boxers, and you your undergarments. As Zayn began to nibble on your neck, you smiled evilly and thought, _I can’t believe it. We’re actually going to do it inside a cop car!_

 

He started to make his way down your stomach . Kissing every inch of your naked body . "Mhhm Zayn.. " You whisper at him . He kept on doing what he was doing . You arched your back in pleaser as he twirled his tongue around your belly button . You struggled with the sensation travling throughout your body . "Zayn I need you in me . " You moan out . He giggled under your demand . "I like to make things slow. " He added as he was biting off your underwear. He came back to meet you at face length and made eye contact with you . "I have been craving your body for a long time . " Zayn told you . It sent shivers up your spine . His breath tickling your neck . He licked his way down your body and stopped at the very start of your clit . Sucking and biting sending you to a different place. He did wonders to you with his tongue . "Z-z-z-z-Zayn. " you manage to say with such little breathe . You can't help but moan by bits at his amazing tongue work .

Just as you think he was done he sticks two fingers in you . Sending you to your most highest. "Cum for me ." Zayn said to you as he thrusted his fingers in you  faster and faster as you panted and whimpered. "Za-Zayyyyn ! Don't stop ! " you yell out. Your arms and hands stone cold from the pressure you're putting on them to hold your body up to the highest . You felt his tongue insert you and started going in  faster . your body doing wonders to you .You felt your self tighten around his fingers as he curved his fingers inside of you . "Zayn im gunnah - im gunnah cum ! " He couldn't help but smile at your words that made his fingers start slamming into you harder and sloppy. You arched our back and felt as if you were going to snap your back by how much you have curved your self . "Ahhhhh !! ' You moan out as your juices fell all over Zayn's fingers. He thrusted his fingers slowly into you . "Lick it . " He demands . You gladly smile and lick your juices off his finger. You looked down at him and noticed he was already hard.

He had you cuffed so you couldn't help him with that . "That was only the beginning " He whispers into your ear . You shiver and let out a heavy sigh . You feel his tip touch you and caused you to quiver. "Please. I need you. "

His body hovered yours and started to kiss your neck . Leaving wet kisses as he madly craved your neck . You guys heard a little rattling noise , "Officer. Malik , we need you at 21st Jump Street . Crime evolving a gang .Thank you . " Zayn looked at you and smiled . "I guess we have to call it a night .  " He said as he got off .

Both of you were panting and began to dress up. You picked up your glasses from the floor, and tugged on your cardigan so it can fit snuggly. You walked over to were Zayn was. He was writing something on a pad, and then ripped it out. "About that ticket…"

Zayn grinned, but didn’t look up to look at you. "Don’t worry about it Briana, that little ‘play time’ in the car paid it off."

You blushed and looked down.

"Here."

You looked up, and Zayn was holding a paper towards you. Your eyes widen, and you could feel yourself turning pale. "But you said-"

Zayn smirked and brought your head towards his lips. He kissed your forehead, and started walking towards his car. He got in, but before he could leave, he shouted. "Bye love!"

You angrily sigh, and turned back to your car. When you look down at your ticket, you noticed it wasn’t one. In Zayn’s word, it said,

Second round, tonight.

 

Just for the record , this was created by my good friend Juliette ([ TheBrokenLittleDoll ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/TheBrokenLittleDoll)):D Please read her stories ? She's an amazing writer and it would mean a lot to me if you do :D <3 Haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ^.^ So I hope you guys enjoyed it ! :D and if you would like your own or have any preference idea please let me know ^.^ you can read my other imagines and preferences here ! and if you would like your own imagine just tell me the information I need which is also in the place where my imagines and preferences are at :D


	7. The Sexy Cop

"Flipping through a little book of sex tips. Remember when all the boys were electric. Now that she told you going to get it. I’m guessing you’d rather just forget it."

 

You sang along with the song as you drove home. The car’s window was down, causing the wind to violently blow your hair. You were upset, and in stressed.

Ever since Zayn joined the Law Enforcement, you two had no time together. He’s always busy with work and it seemed that he preferred his job over you. And now the only thing your do to keep yourself entertained is drive around town. You crank up your radio, until the only thing you hear is Alex Turner’s voice. _" **Oh that boy’s a slag, the best you ever had, the best you ever had is just a memory and those dreams are as daft they seem my love**_."

Shortly after, even through the loud blasting music, you hear the siren of a cop car, and it's right behind you. "Ah fuck." You said as your turn down your radio and stop to the side. You fix your review mirror and see the police officer getting out of his car and begin to walk towards you. Your eyes widen as you noticed those wild curls. It was Zayn! How…how could you get pulled over? And by Zayn! That bloody boyfriend you thought angry as you slammed a fist on your steering wheel."

"Are you in a hurry Briana?" Zayn asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Well, I have to give you a ticket, Briana."

You jerked forward, putting both of your hands on the steering wheel. "For what?" You shouted. "For loudly putting my music? There was no one around."

He looked at you. "You were speeding."

You glared at him and leaned back against your seat. "That’s not fair," You said as you glared straight ahead and covered your chest with your arms. "I don’t know how you people live."

Zayn laughed. "Well love, I’ve explain my country rules before we landed."

"Zayn…Can’t you let me off the hook this time?" You pleaded.

The English man laughed as he pulled open your car door. "Briana please get out of the car."

You scoffed and looked away. "Why should I?"

"Get out of the car or else I will need to use force."

You angrily sigh, and step of the car, your arms still crossed. Suddenly, Zayn grabs your arm, and turned you around. You let out a small whimper as your chest hits the car. "What the fuck Zayn?"

You heard him chuckle, and then you felt his body on yours. "I’m sorry Briana," He seductively whispered in your ear. "But I’m so tempted right now. I just don’t want to lose my job."

His grip tightens as he pulls out his wrist cuffs and wraps them on your wrists. He finally turned you around, and smashed his lips against yours. If it wasn’t for the cuffs, your hands would run through his curly hair, and would also tug. Zayn pulled back with a big grin, and took of your glasses.

"Hey, what are y-" But before you can finish talking, he put his lips on yours again. You could feel his tongue maneuver its way inside your mouth. You groaned a little when he pulled a string of your hair.

Before you knew it, you guys were already making your way towards the cop car. Without removing his lips from yours, Zayn opened the door open, and pushed you inside. You banged your head on the handle door, but you didn’t care. All you wanted was Zayn. And now. Zayn smirked at your impatience, and began to slowly open your buttons.

"Why the fuck are you taking so long?" You asked, frustrated.

Zayn chuckled, and then began to kiss you again. You moaned under his pressure, and violently took off his shirt. You guys took a long exchange of taking of pants. Zayn was now only wearing his boxers, and you your undergarments. As Zayn began to nibble on your neck, you smiled evilly and thought, _I can’t believe it. We’re actually going to do it inside a cop car!_

 

He started to make his way down your stomach . Kissing every inch of your naked body . "Mhhm Zayn.. " You whisper at him . He kept on doing what he was doing . You arched your back in pleaser as he twirled his tongue around your belly button . You struggled with the sensation travling throughout your body . "Zayn I need you in me . " You moan out . He giggled under your demand . "I like to make things slow. " He added as he was biting off your underwear. He came back to meet you at face length and made eye contact with you . "I have been craving your body for a long time . " Zayn told you . It sent shivers up your spine . His breath tickling your neck . He licked his way down your body and stopped at the very start of your clit . Sucking and biting sending you to a different place. He did wonders to you with his tongue . "Z-z-z-z-Zayn. " you manage to say with such little breathe . You can't help but moan by bits at his amazing tongue work .

Just as you think he was done he sticks two fingers in you . Sending you to your most highest. "Cum for me ." Zayn said to you as he thrusted his fingers in you  faster and faster as you panted and whimpered. "Za-Zayyyyn ! Don't stop ! " you yell out. Your arms and hands stone cold from the pressure you're putting on them to hold your body up to the highest . You felt his tongue insert you and started going in  faster . your body doing wonders to you .You felt your self tighten around his fingers as he curved his fingers inside of you . "Zayn im gunnah - im gunnah cum ! " He couldn't help but smile at your words that made his fingers start slamming into you harder and sloppy. You arched our back and felt as if you were going to snap your back by how much you have curved your self . "Ahhhhh !! ' You moan out as your juices fell all over Zayn's fingers. He thrusted his fingers slowly into you . "Lick it . " He demands . You gladly smile and lick your juices off his finger. You looked down at him and noticed he was already hard.

He had you cuffed so you couldn't help him with that . "That was only the beginning " He whispers into your ear . You shiver and let out a heavy sigh . You feel his tip touch you and caused you to quiver. "Please. I need you. "

His body hovered yours and started to kiss your neck . Leaving wet kisses as he madly craved your neck . You guys heard a little rattling noise , "Officer. Malik , we need you at 21st Jump Street . Crime evolving a gang .Thank you . " Zayn looked at you and smiled . "I guess we have to call it a night .  " He said as he got off .

Both of you were panting and began to dress up. You picked up your glasses from the floor, and tugged on your cardigan so it can fit snuggly. You walked over to were Zayn was. He was writing something on a pad, and then ripped it out. "About that ticket…"

Zayn grinned, but didn’t look up to look at you. "Don’t worry about it Briana, that little ‘play time’ in the car paid it off."

You blushed and looked down.

"Here."

You looked up, and Zayn was holding a paper towards you. Your eyes widen, and you could feel yourself turning pale. "But you said-"

Zayn smirked and brought your head towards his lips. He kissed your forehead, and started walking towards his car. He got in, but before he could leave, he shouted. "Bye love!"

You angrily sigh, and turned back to your car. When you look down at your ticket, you noticed it wasn’t one. In Zayn’s word, it said,

Second round, tonight.

 

Just for the record , this was created by my good friend Juliette ([ TheBrokenLittleDoll ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/TheBrokenLittleDoll)):D Please read her stories ? She's an amazing writer and it would mean a lot to me if you do :D <3 Haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ^.^ So I hope you guys enjoyed it ! :D and if you would like your own or have any preference idea please let me know ^.^ you can read my other imagines and preferences here ! and if you would like your own imagine just tell me the information I need which is also in the place where my imagines and preferences are at :D


	8. Favorite Teacher

The school bell rung for you to go to 1st period .You didn’t really want to go because of the many mean girls in their . The only reason you actually enjoyed that class was because of your incredibly attractive teacher . He was tall and slim and had curly brown luscious hair . His name was Harry Styles . It was fun calling him by his first name after all he was a little young . He was only 21. Not bad for a teacher .He wasn’t really a teacher . He was only a sub for his father who was out sick almost every single day .   He was British and had the most sexiest accent ever . “Okay class today in pottery we will make a vase . If you have any trouble what so ever feel free top ask for my help . ” Mr. Styles told the class. _“This is my chance to get a little closer to him .”_ You thought to your self. You’ve always fancied him since your freshman year. This was your Jr. year and you have had him for the same period . Well, you did demanded that class for 1st period every year because you love pottery and love the sight of Mr. Styles  . You quickly got up and walked to the closet to grab your apron and you tied your hair up in a pony tail. You got your clay and started your machine .  
         
        Only about 30 minutes had past and you had already finished with your vase. “Wow Y/N, I’m very impressed. Great job.” Mr. Styles told you as he eyed your vase and admired it . “Thank you Harry. ” you tell him and smiled . “Erhm, Ill need to talk to you after class okay Y/N? So don’t scurry off. ” He said in  a deep husky voice. You get a rush through your body as he placed a hand on your shoulder and wondered off. You stayed seated with a smile on your face. “I wonder what I did ?” You asked your self still only thinking about his hand on your shoulder .  
  
        There was still 30 minutes left of class and you didn’t know what to do . You decided to go ask people if they needed help . “Hey can you help me I’m new here and I don’t know how to control this .” A cute blond hair guy asked you . You giggled and said “Sure. ” You found him quite cute . But not as cute as Harry , or Mr. Styles which ever one you prefer. You helped the blond guy and he said “thank you . Oh and My name is Niall . Nice to meet you . ” You smile at him and say , “I’m Y/N nice to meet you too . ” You walked towards your seat and got out a piece of gum. The bell rung . “ _Oh no , this is it . The talk . “_ You said to yourself . You couldn’t believe you were about to be alone with Mr. Styles for the first time.  “Okay class , you may now leave. Y/N please stay for a few minutes . ” His husky voice called out .  The class was soon clear . Harry went to close the door . You heard a lock ,and he turned to look at you with a cheeky smile .   
          
        He walked close to you and you couldn’t help but burst out of excitement inside . “What do you need to ta-” you didn’t have the chance to finish talking . Two lips hungrily locked on to yours. You heard him breathe heavily. you couldn’t believe this . You were kissing him . More like he was kissing you ! Harry separated from the kiss and looked at you in the eye. His green orbs glowing bright on their own with no  light hitting his face what so ever . “God , I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest . ” He whispered , lips close, foreheads in touch . You grabbed hold of his face and kissed him . Him grabbing you by the waist as your fingers passed by his curly locks. He breathed deeply , not separating away from the kiss . His hands wondering throughout your back . Your fingers already tangled in his hair. He pulled you up to sit on the table that was behind you.  
               
   You rest your arms around his shoulders , deepening the kiss. Your tongues fighting each other .  His hands tugging off your shirt. You take of your shirt for him , not wanting to waist time . He did the same with his . He brought his lips to your neck and started to suck . His hands tight around your waist making sure you wont get away .His tongue pressing onto your skin , his teeth scrapping your neck . The sucking getting harder . You can feel his breath tickling your neck . You slid your hands down to his jeans and tried to unbutton them . He removed his hands off your waist and removed his jeans his self . You unbuckled your own and tried to take them off but Harry stopped you and took them off quickly . “Wow , you really like things fast . ” you giggle out cause him to shut you up with his kiss . He leans you back and he hovers over you his chest pressed against yours . “I’ve been craving you since the first day I laid eyes in you . ” He told you with a cheeky smile and a seductive tone.   
  
        His finger tips tracing your thighs making their way up to your private . His thumb rubbing your clit making you moan out a little . His face brightened up with pleaser of seeing you  suffer. He moved your underwear to the side and slipped a finger in you . He inserted it in very slowly and gentle not wanting you to be in pain. ”Oh my god . ” You suffer out as his finger went in and out of you ever so slowly . Him sucking on your chest , making hickeys appear at every blink you made . He unhooked you bra and your breast were now exposed . He caressed them in his free hand and sucked on your nipple. Spinning his tongue around making you get goosebumps .You tightened your eyes at the pleaser . He noticed and decided you needed more so he inserted another finger sending you to your most high . His fingers, now going faster and faster , hitting your G-Spot causing you to let out a moan of pleaser . He curved his fingers , making the sensation more powerful . “Ha-Harry . Im -IM close . ” You say in between breaths .His body still over you , tongue wondering away over your breasts . You feel yourself tighten around his fingers . “Gah !! ” You moan out as his fingers pull out . You looked at him with hunger . ”I need you ! NOW !! “  
  
        He quickly stuck his self in you not wasting time. He tugged on your hair kissing you madly . His tongue licking your lips for entrance ,and you gave him permission . You hips rocking at a perfect rhythm . He was slamming his self into you faster and faster as he let out loud huffs . His head digged into your neck , biting a spot until it turned numb. You dug your nails into his back , making him thrust his hips in you harder and harder , his arms wrapped your waist , pulling you closer to him , putting all his self into you . You whimper , letting him know how much seduction you felt . You couldn’t take it any longer . “I’m close Harry !!” You warned him . He thirsted harder and faster. Your heart beats increasing . He tensed up , you could feel his thrusts getting sloppier, his grip around you getting tighter. You looked over at him , his eyes looking at yours . ”Im close  y/n” He grunts at the last two thrusts he does . You both yell out in pleaser as your juices mix . You hands now around his neck , his body still close , you could feel his necklace trace your chest.   
        ”You , that .. was -” , ” Amazing . ” he finished the sentence for you . The bell rung again for next period . You both rushed up and placed your clothes on quickly . Your hair a complete mess so you tie it up in a bun . His hair more curly . Sweat dripping down his forehead. “Ill see you tomorrow Ms . Y/N  . ” He said causing you to turn your head to face him . You smile at the wink he added , You walked up to him to give him the last kiss of the day . A quick peck on the cheek . Nothing more , to leave him craving for some until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed :d leave kudos and comments :D would mean a lot ^.^


	9. The Visit

You were just getting home from school. You and your boyfriend Harry have made plans to go out tonight . You guys were going to go bowling but turns out his best mate Zayn was going to be in town . Harry asked you if you guys could hang out and you couldn’t say no at Harry . He kept on giving you puppy eyes and kept pouting his lip at you . After-all , they are good lads and you wouldn't want to interferer . You and Harry went to pick up Zayn at the air port . You guys couldn't find him . It was packed ! You guys were walking around when , "HARRY !" You hear a guy scream . You turned to your left and so did Harry. "ZAYN!" You hear another scream next to you. It was Zayn. Harry ran to Zayn embracing him in his arms . You stared at them both as they hugged each other and talked among theirselfs as they walked towards you. "Wow, he sure is attractive. "You thought to your self . "Zayn, this is Stephanie . The girl I told you about . " Harry introduced you to Zayn. You couldn't help but smile at Zayn as he gave you a cheeky smile . "Hi", you tell him with a tone that sounded more as a whisper. You all headed to Harry's car and headed to your house to stay for a little while since Harry’s house was taken by his Older sister Gemma. " you guys want anything to eat ?" You ask them . Trying to make them feel comfortable. They don't say a word. You don't hear any noise so you decided to check up on them . You walk in the living room to find Zayn on his phone and Harry not there . "Where did Harry go . " You asked Zayn who was now looking at you . "Bathroom . Come here. " Zayn told you with a smile as he patted a spot next to him on the couch .  
  
"What's up . " You tell him causing him to smiled . He moved in closer to you and placed his hand on your knee. "Zayn..? " you ask him . You noticed that the distance between you guys was decreasing . You looked at his eyes in shock . You were frozen at his actions . "Your beautiful Steph." He told you , his lips brushing against yours . You couldn't resist the tension any longer and decided to stand up . You were then pulled down by your arm , and landed on his lap . He brought you up to his lips and kissed you . His lips moving , his tongue begging for entrance but you wouldn't give in . You love Harry not Zayn . You slapped him and ran to towards a chair you had beside the couch. You turned to your left and found Harry staring at you with death eyes. He had no expression what so ever . His lips were glowing pink . He walked into the living room and sat next to Zayn . "Harry . it wasn't what it looked like . " You explain to him as you walked u to him and took his hand in yours. He didn't even try to take his hand away from your grip . "Harry im so-" , "Save it . " he talked over you . He didn't let you talk. He took your hand and guided you towards him , patting his lap as a gesture for you to sit on him . "You're mine and he should be able to understand that . " He said as he kissed your neck . He slowly placed you down on the floor , lifting up your skirt which was pretty short. His hands rubbing on to your thighs .   
          
        You faced to looked at Zayn and he looked unsure of what to do . Harry continued to slide down your underwear and placed small kisses around your area. His tongue making its way into you and you feel two hands grab hold of your head and turn it to the left . You suddenly felt two familiar lips against yours . You opened your eyes to find Zayn kissing you . You feel Harry enter two fingers on you without caution and you let out a small moan against Zayn's lips . Harry looked up to kiss you , but saw Zayn over at his desired place . "get the fuck off ! " Harry yelled at Zayn . Harry laid a wet, passionate kiss onto you lips . You embraces that moment and he parted from it and headed down back to sucking off your juices . Zayn continued to kiss you . Leaving marks all over your neck . He took of his shirt and you took yours off. Harry was already in peer boxers . You took hold of Harry's head and pushed him closer to you . You let out a moan as Zayn embraced your breast in his mouth . His left hand massaging the other one . Harry's fingers going faster and faster causing you to spread your juices all over him . Zayn kissed you and hushed you down .   
  
         You soon felt Harry pick you up and looked at you in the eye . "Get in your knees. " he demanded . You quickly obeyed Harry's growl . He looked mad and you had to obey him or else . You see Zayn come in front of you , smile on his face. He was stroking his member and took hold of your hair . "Ready Steph ? Don't bite . " He winked at you . You smile a bit , but or nervousness . You had no clue what was going on it was such a  rush for you . You took him in , already chocking on his huge self . Just as you had taken him in you feel two hands on your waist. "I'm much better than him .  ' Harry whispers in your ear.  He sent shivers over your body . Your knees getting weak at his words. You soon felt his huge self enter you . You only imagined about having a threesome like , never. This was all new for you . Harry thrusted in you harder and harder causing you to moan on Zayn's member. The vibration doing wonders to him , causing him to take hold of your hair and tilt his head back . His hips thrusting causing you to suck harder ,your hair getting tugged on  harder and harder . You feel Harry pick up speed making you moan at every thrust he did . Zayn started to tense up and you could feel it .   
  
        You were all panting at the pace you were all going . You were exhausted. Zayn's grip on your hair getting looser and looser  , Harry's thursts becoming sloppy. You knew this was it .The room because efull of moans and sighs of all of you . You soon received a warm liquid in your mouth , dripping down to your breast  , and felt the same liquid enter you .Harry sat on the floor, you collapsing onto his thighs . Zayn sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa .You were all breathless. "That was .. " , "New" Zayn finished for you . You guys quickly dressed up . Zayn got a call saying they were waiting for him outside already . He got his things and headed to the door .  "Well Ill see you guys tomorrow . "  he said and walked out .  He winked at you and so you waited to see what tomorrow would bring .


	10. My First Time

BEEP BEEP BEEP*

“URGH” I hated the sound of my alarm, but today I had to get up as it was my first day back to work at Starbucks after I had a break to catch up with my cyoursework. At least I could now go out at the weekends because I didn’t need to worry about studying. Today it was Saturday and I was going out with my friends Jess, Ellani, Niall, Louis and my boyfriend Harry. I jumped in the shower, done everything I needed to do and left for work.

Everyone welcomed me back and the day actually flew by…

*After Work*

I arrived home and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, I hadn’t checked it all day Anyway I read a text from Harry,

From: Hazza<3

Hey Y/N, hope you had a good day at work, there has been a change of plans. Instead of going out we are all going to Louis’ and Ellani’s, I will pick you up at 6? We will be sleeping over so pack everything you need! Hope that’s all good with you, love youuuu.xx

Awww he’s so sweet!!! I text him back,

To: Hazza<3

Had a great day, thanks, it flew by! That sounds more fun than going out, see you at 6!!! Love youuuuutooooooo<3

Right I better pack, as its 5:35.

I packed everything I needed and waited for Harry to arrive.

*At Louis’ and Ellani’s*

“Hi, how are you?” Louis greeted us. “Fine, thanks!” Harry and I both replied. we followed him through to where Ellani, Jess and Niall were sitting eating pizza and snacks, we sat down and joined them. we sat until around 9:30pm eating food, watching films, doing truth and dares and listening to music. Eventually the boys suggested we should play spin the bottle and that’s where things got fun…

Niall span the bottle first, and it landed on Ellani. Awkward. Niall glanced at Ellani, and he blushed a bright shade of red. Aw that cute! Ellani quickly walked over to Niall, who looked as if he was trying to keep in a laugh. Elani quickly pecked Niall and for a moment, there was a deadly silence. Suddenly, Jess started laughing, which made Niall roll around in laughter. Ellani just gave them a weird look, and then turned around to stare at Louis, who was playing with her hair.

After around five minutes, we finally got Niall and Jess to calm down (they take ages to calm down…). Harry grabbed the bottle and span it. He sat watching the bottle until it stopped. It landed on me. Harry’s face lit up and quickly lent forward. Just when your lips were about to meet, I heard Niall whisper something that was probably dirty, knowing him. He and Jess took no time to double over in laughter again.

‘I love you…’ Harry muttered against my lips before crashing them onto mine. your lips moulded perfectly together, moving in sync. I pulled away, sucking in air before leaning forward, and your lips met again.

we both pulled away, and Harry smiled at me, his cute dimples showing. Jess quickly smirked at me, before they both left laughing, Louis and Ellani following them.

‘MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTION!’ Louis shouted and I heard Ellani, Niall and Jess start laughing again. Do they ever stop laughing? Or being rude in this matter…

Harry grinned at me, before making your lips meet once again. He smiled into the kiss, making me smile as well. After a while (seconds…it felt like ages though!), your lips disconnected. Harry jumped on me and started kissing me passionately. I was shocked for a minute, as I was on the floor and shock waves were going through my body. I soon responded though, kissing him back just as passionately.

Things started getting pretty heated, and I was left in only my bra. Harry was completely naked. we were on the floor in Ellani and Louis’ living room. This was pretty smooth.”Y/N , are you sure you want to do this .. herre ? ” Harry asked me . It was going to be my first time . I got chills but I knew this was the time . “yes , im ready . ” I told him he looked at me and said no words. I cupped his face in my hands and stared into his eyes. “I want oyu to take my virginity Harry . I love you . ” I told him as I placed a kiss on his lips . The kiss deepened . Our hips now in lock .

His hands were making their way down my thighs , holding them tight in his own bare hands. It sent me shivers. I looked at him and placed soft , wet kisses on his torso causing him to grip on my tights harder. He kissed his way down to my inner thighs , causing a moan to escape from my lips . His breath tickling my private . His member has grown . “Harry , just fuck me already for god sakes ! ” I yelled at him not wanting to waist any more time . He decided it was a good idea to start off by sucking on my clit.

His lick was hungry , his sucks , full of passion . He was sending me to my most highest. “Okay , let me know if it hurts. ” Harry told me as his forehead was pressed against mine . He placed the tip in first Causing my back to bend back . He stopped , yet remained inside of me . “I’m so sorry ! I’lll sto- ” I cut him off . “No , it’s okay . Just keep doing what you’re doing . He looked at me as he held onto my waist. My eyes tightened as i made my grip harder onto the rug . He was now inside me , fully . I Yelled in pain causing to wince. “Y/N .. are you alright ? ” He asked me . his face full of concern . I smiled and nodded. My forehead sweaty a;ready . He started thrusting very slow and gentle . My cries become moans of pleasure . “Harry .. This feels .. so good. ” I whispered to him as my arms were now around his neck .

He made his way down my neck kissing it . I got hold of his head, his hips thrusting in my ever so gently . “Fuck me Harry. ” I gave him a cheeky smile . He didn’t hesitate and took my orders. He thrusted slow and gentle in me for the last time and stopped . i looked at him confused not sure of what was wrong . “Wha-.” i was cut of by a yell of my own . He thrusted in me without any warning . It gave me immediate goosebumps . “Oh god Harry !” I moaned out , his large self was thrusting in me , harder and faster as we panted . He was holding onto my wrists, his hips moving in perfect rhythm with mine . He was placing kisses all over my breast , leaving hickeys everywhere. His tongue spinning around my nipple causing them to harden . His thrust suddenly got sloppier . His curls flying everywhere . “Y/N im . imgunnah come !” He yelled out. My legs holding onto Harry’s body as the pleasure took over. I couldn’t take it anymore . I was so close . I felt him tense inside of my , his breathing was now heavier . My breathes cutting off little by little. We both rolled our heads back as we let our juices flow . His warm liquids were mixed with mine . He was still inside me as I caressed his face. He held such a settle face. “Harry , we just fucking fucked at our friends house ! ” I said with such joy . It was my first time, and it was amazing .

We heard footsteps getting closer to us . Shoot , they were close . Me and harry quickly got up . he running to the bathroom with his clothes. I trekked upstairs to get my pjs. I got changed and sorted out my hair, putting it into a fish tail. I walked past one of the many spare rooms and heard a few lines from Mean Girls. Niall and Jess’ laughter rang out before becoming quiet again. I could hear mutters coming from Louis and Ellani’s room. I walked downstairs and saw that Harry had made a bed out of blankets and pillows. He invited me to lay down with him, before pulling me close.

‘Good night Y/N, love you loads’ Harry whispered into my ear.

‘Night Harry, love you more’ I whispered back before falling asleep in his arms.


	11. Wake up Call

You awoke from your peaceful slumber due to a familiar and rather enjoyable sensation between your thighs, something wet was slurping, nibbling, prodding your womanhood and you quickly pulled back the covers.

you hazily looked down at him, your Boyfriend, eating you out eagerly with his eyes closed and quickly nibbling on your clit like he hadn’t eaten for weeks. You whimpered and tried to scoot back because the pleasure was just too much to handle but Louis growled, gripped your thighs and pushed his face harder onto you as he sucked your swollen clit angrily.

"Shit," you gasped breathlessly, reaching down to find his soft, brown hair and when you did, you twisted your fingers in them and pulled at the strands.

He chuckled huskily, unfazed and then you felt his finger tip at your entrance before he slowly eased it inside of you and then back out again, drawing a loud sigh from your throat.

"Don’t fucking tease me," you managed to say as his dark, heavy eyes flicked up to meet yours for the first time.

He gave your clit a long hard lick before replying with a grunt, "I’ll do as I please."

Just as you were about to reply, he stole the words from your lips when his finger entered you again, pumping in and out of you  slow but hard and his tongue slipped between your folds once more, flicking over your clit as fast as a cheeter’s legs. your hips began to jerk out of your control as you panted, moaned and muttered inaudible things under your breath but Louis used his free hand to hold you down, he wanted to control you, he wanted to be in control and that turned you on beyond belief. He then sucked your clit into his mouth, held it there and shook his head from side to side, slapping your thigh as he did so and you felt your body reach an euphoric state.

your eyes rolled back into your head and you bit hard on your bottom lip as a wave of pleasure rushed through you. You thought you could see stars behind your eyelids and the only thing you were able to sense was the sound of Louis’ finger inside of you, the loud, fast pounding sound and that was enough to bring you to yet, another orgasm and you yelped loudly, causing Louis to chuckle cockily. You had obviously given him what he had been waiting to hear. Once your breathing had slowed down, you struggled but opened your eyes to meet his and he was staring at your flushed face while biting his lip, his finger barely moving inside of you and then his tounge poked out to flick against your clit again, sending a spark throughout you.

"Tell me what you want," He growled, his mouth shiny with your juices.

You shuddered at the tone of his voice, so deep and husky before you answered seductively, "You."

He smirked, got up from the bed and quickly yanked his pants down, his angry memebr bobbing freely in the air, "Bend over. this is what you get for chossing a date with your friends other than a night with me ."

your mouth fell open at his words, he wasn’t usually so bold, so confident and you were shocked at his sudden change in demeanor.

"I _said_ , Bend. Over.", He growled

You quickly obliged, but not before pulling your t-shirt off and over your head. You arched your back sharply. "Mmm, shit…" He mumbled, rubbing your bum with the palm of his hand and then forcefully smacking it, causing you to yelp and your bum to shake. He sucked the air through his gritted teeth and did it once more before he told you huskily, "ima leave you sore for a whole month !."

"Please, baby," you begged, swirling your hips slowly, "Fuck me."

Instantly afterwards, you felt the thick tip of his member positioned at your entrance and then, without warning, he pushed his entire length inside of you. you felt his large hands gripping your hips, his fingertips digging into your flesh and then he began to thrust harder than you thought possible. You honestly thought he was going to split you in half but you weren't complaining, he felt incredible and you could feel everything. You began to swirl your hips, your rhythm matching his in perfect sync and the feel of his hand smacking your bum again, confirmed his approval.

"Oh, baby," You cried, gently pinching your nipple with your fingers, your other hand barely holding you up, "Fuck me just like that.Fuck!"

He gulped, his hand finding your clit and rubbing it quickly causing your walls to clench around his throbbing member and he must’ve felt it, the sensation must’ve been too much because he stopped, reached down to grab your hair and aggresively pulled you up to meet his naked chest.

You squealed and reached your hand round to the back of his neck for support while  he fucked you mercilessly, his large hand playing with your breast and his fingers tweaking your nipple every now and then.

"You’re so deep, Louis," You gasped as you deliberately clenched your walls around him, "Fuck, you’re so fucking deep!"

"Oh, fuck," He replied to you and to himself, his teeth clenched and sweat dripping down his face before it fell onto yours, "Shit! Cum for me. I’m gonna cum!"

Once again, for the third time that night he brought you to exstacy. your clit flooding onto his shiny, hard, thick member as he continued to fuck you with every ounce of energy he had, energy that he didn’t even know was there.

"Oh yeah! Thats right," You chuckled huskily, your voice pouty, "Cum for me. Cum inside of me!" your tongue darted out to lick his neck and that was it. He shuddered, gripped your breast tightly and emptied himself into you with a loud, hot husky groan.

He pushed you down onto the bed and you rolled onto your back, inviting him to you and did almost instantly. His mouth crashed into yours with overdue passion and lust while his member softened against your stomach.

"You’re fucking incredible," You said into his mouth with a chuckle.

"Mm," He replied, his mouth exploring your neck, "I’m sorry I woke you up. ","Don’t be sorry," you sighed as his tongue prodding your neck, "It was worth it."


	12. Unknown

I was in class with my best friend . My crush Harry happened to be in the same class with us . My Bestie knew I was head over heels for him , but there was another girl in the same class that knew my feelings for him and she was always all over him. The girl who likes him also went up to him and spoke with him . I looked over at my friend and we were texting during class .

"I like him ..." I texted her . She looked over to me and laughed .

"Then tell him ! "

"No he'll laugh at me . " I looked at Harry who happened to be seating in front of me .

"Not even he'll be shocked but accept it . "

"Not even,he'll think I'm weird and just walk away as my dumb ass is just standing there looking at him disappear. "

"Wow , I never thought about that to be honest . " I looked over to her and found her looking at me with a serious face and shrugged her shoulders .

"It hurts to see him smile at her as she's talking to him . He stares at her with such a soft face. Why can't he look at me like that ? " I dropped my phone to my desk and looked ahead of the class, ignoring the sight of Harry .

My phone vibrated , causing my head to fall to stare at it as the screen lit up . "well , i hate to say this but I think he's into her . . . " I looked over to my friend and clenched my teeth together .

"She found out I liked him and now she's always with him . She makes it seem to obvious that she's trying to make me jealous . Why would she do this .. if only he knew ." I looked at the girl , she was still talking to him . His laugh was loud and she just stared at me , hatred in her eyes. He sight disgusted me .

"Dahm , try telling him ! talk to him more ! not just a hi !That's gonna get you no where .Don't let her block your way . " I looked up and took in a deep breath. i thought to my self for a while on how difficult it would be telling him my feelings . But it would also be a good thing to get off my chest .

"Okay . I'll tell him after class . " You could hear my friend happily yell out " _yes"_ . I turned my head to find her with her hands on top of her mouth . She put two thumbs up and smiled .

I felt a sudden rush throughout my body . God , today i was going to tell him ... . It was 5 minutes before the bell rung and I was putting everything away . I was zipping up my bag when Harry decided to talk to me . " Couldn't help but notice you on the phone more than usual . " He chuckled . I looked at him and laughed .

"It's very normal for me to be on my phone . You just happened to notice more today . " I placed the bag over my shoulder and fixed my hair up in a ponytail . He walked next to me and hugged me . "Well , you wanna hang out at lunch ? I'm going to the soccer Field and we could have alittle game ." He asked me as he had a hand on my shoulder . My body froze and my voice shaked . I accepted his invite . It was the perfect way to let him know my feelings for him . We headed out of the class as the bell rung for lunch . We quick;y made our way to the soccer field and started to get dressed to play .

"Yes ! First goal . I'm a winner ! " Harry yelled out as he spread his arms in the air and jumped.

"Calm down . Its just a goal . " I laughed at him as i stuck out my tongue at him .

I walked over to a bench that was close to the Field to take a breather . Harry followed. "Tired already love . " He asked me as he sat next to me . This was the moment . I had to tell him now .

I looked over at him and took in a big breath. He looked at me as he farrowed his eyebrowes and passed his fingers over his lips . "What's wrong ? "  
"Harry , Look .. For a long time now , i have strong feelings for you . I just , i just wasn't ready to tell you and I just had to get it off of my chest now because that one girl was getting me mad and it got up to my last nerve and I really li-" I was cut off . I felt two lips on mine . The lips moving in perfect sync with mine . I opened my eyes to find Harry kissing me .  He backed away . "God , you have no idea how bad I've been wanting to do that . " He told me as his lips brushed against mine . "harry? ", "I like you too Y/N ! I always thought you liked someone else . i was afraid of telling you just as you were with me . " He smiled softly and took my hand . "Y/N ... would you?... like to be my girlfriend ? " I smiled so big , I literally thought my mouth was going to rip in half . "yes ! " I kissed him  and he kissed back . We continued our game and it was just the best day yet .

**Author's Note:**

> So remember , Kudos , comments , and at anytime just go to my profile , and ask me to do you an imagine with the information I need which is in the description and thank you all so much<3  
> -Kelsey xx.


End file.
